Many consumer electronic devices have multiple housing sections. Often, signals must be sent from one housing section to another housing section. Electronic devices may have electronics in one housing section that receives a signal from another housing section. For example, a laptop computing device may have a display mounted in a display housing section that receives signals from a timing controller mounted in another housing section. The display housing section may also rotate or be movable in relation to another housing section through a hinge. For example, many laptop computers have a display housing section that rotates around a hinge assembly to facilitate viewing of the display and to allow access to user input controls located on a main housing assembly.
One challenge associated with a hinged electronic device enclosure is securely routing a signal from one housing section to another housing section. Some electronic devices route a signal transfer mechanism, such as a flex cable, around the hinge mechanism or through a center hole in a clutch assembly of the hinge. However, methods must be implemented to assure that the cables are protected from exposure to potential damage by clutch assembly and hinge mechanism. As electronic devices get smaller and thinner, the amount of space available for clutch assemblies, hinges and cables is constrained, making it more difficult to provide room for and properly protect the cables.